


Dinner and a Date

by stplatinum



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stplatinum/pseuds/stplatinum
Summary: Pre-BBQ Joshua Graham bangs big booty Asian. More local news at 11.





	Dinner and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, face-sitting, eh?

There was a strange silence between us as he took his place on the couch and I knelt in front of him. I bit my lip as I took his cock in my hands.

“You’ve thought about it before, haven’t you?” he asked, taking a lock of my hair in his fingers and twirling it.

“N—no,” I lied, biting my lip, but I summoned the courage to tell him the truth. “Yes.”

There was no one else in the building, but I felt like if I spoke too loudly, my mother would hear me from Vault 60 and burst through the doors to chase Joshua away and ground me for a month like she did when she caught me giving Alan a sloppy handjob.

I spat on my hand and coated his cock before stroking his cock. I turned to him, expecting to see him with his eyes closed shut, head turned to the ceiling. That was what Alan was doing when I was kneeling in front of him. It was the most frustrating thing in the world, like the hand around his cock was the only thing that mattered and not _me_.

Instead, Joshua was watching me, his eyebrows knit furiously above his brow. His grey eyes followed every move I made.

“Is it good?” I asked.

“God, yes,” he sighed. “You don’t know how long it’s been for me, Helena. And your hands, oh, they’re so soft…how many? How many have you been before me?”

“Just one, but…not…never all the way,” I confessed. “We weren’t even naked. My mom walked in before I could get the courage to put him in his mouth.”

His expression softened. “You’re a virgin?”

“Yes,” I said. “Why are you surprised about that?”

“You’re so vulgar, and it’s not as if you aren’t gorgeous. I’m surprised the other Vault men could keep their hands off of you. I know I certainly haven’t been able to.”

“I’m related to everyone in my vault,” I cried, shuddering at the thought.

I wasn’t actually related to everyone, but it felt like it. When you grow up in such close quarters, everyone felt like your brother or your sister. Alan was just an exception. Just a passing trader. She never saw him again after the incident.

He smirked, just as he always did when something depraved and awful was about to come out of his mouth. “I know your type,” he said. “Repressed Vault slut. You believe in God, Helena?”

“No,” I said, surprised he was suddenly bringing this up.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have you talking to him tonight.”

I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke, though I was the one who set him up for it, and his dry delivery was enough to get me giggling. He chuckled as well. The sound was surprisingly airy and soft. He sounded a decade younger than he really was.

Our laughter subsided, and I returned to the task at hand. We never once broke eye contact. He had a fistful of my hair in one hand and his other guided my hands as they worked his cock.

Every once in a while, he’d whisper, “Go slower, grip tighter, use your wrist a little.” And I happily obliged just to hear him mutter my name. I’d never seen such desperation in a man’s eyes before--I was addicted to it.

“You do know what happens next, right?”

“I...I suck you off,” I said, tightening my grip on his shaft.

He let out a moan. It was so satisfying seeing him react to every pump, every twist of my wrist.

“Are you ready for that?”

I bit my lip again. “I…”

“You don’t have to be.” His voice was soft. He was playing with my hair again. “But I need to know. You have to promise to tell me.”

I hesitated for a moment, but I was more than ready. Repressed Vault slut was more than right.

“I want you,” I said. “I just...don't know how.”

“I’ll show you.”

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. As he pulled away, he placed a hand on my cheek and guided his cock to my lips. He ran the tip on my mouth, coating me with his precum. I licked it off, eager for another reaction from him, and I got exactly what I wanted: A chuckle. A quiet one, then a louder one accompanied with a groan as a wrapped my lips around his head.

He kept his fingers tangled in my hair, controlling the pace we went, and he thoroughly instructed me.

 _Jesus, even in bed, he’s a talkative, controlling little bastard,_ I thought to myself.

“Good…good, use your tongue just like that—God, Helena. Watch your teeth—yes, just like that.” His breathing was growing more and more labored as I eased more and more of him in my mouth.

Once in a while, he would get too greedy, or I would get too gluttonous, but every time, he’d let me pull away and wipe the tears away from my eyes and kiss my forehead and apologize, even if it was my fault.

I could sense his climax--his thighs were growing tenser and his breathing was growing more and more labored.

“Not yet,” he growled, though it was more a command to himself than it was for me.

He released his grip from my hair, but I took the opportunity to prove myself. Afterall, I was always the teacher’s pet. I took him into my mouth and dipped down as far as I could before my gag reflex took over. Panicking, I pulled away. From my watery eyes, I could see Joshua was grinning ear to ear.

“You look good with my cock in your mouth. You sound so much more tolerable, too.”  

I pulled away. “Shut up,” I said.

“Make m— _uhhhn_.”

I could feel his legs turn to jello as I took his length in my mouth again. My eyes were watery, and my fingers were digging deep into his thigh to get the last inch of him into my throat. Judging from the way he was swearing and growling my name, I had pushed my teacher to his limit.

“That’s it, good girl,” he groaned. He placed a hand on my head, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pushing me down the rest of the way.

I held my nose against his groin for as long as I could, even as I gagged and drooled on it. After a couple seconds, I pulled away, panting and wiping the spit from my mouth.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered, “ _now._ ”

He grabbed me by the waist and helped me to my feet.

I sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do. What’s next? How does he want me? On my back? Bent over? Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“Touch yourself for me, Helena,” he said, crawling into bed and laying down. He was stroking his cock idly.

“How do you want me positioned?” I asked.

“I want to see you touch yourself,” he said. “Show me how you’ve touched yourself at night, show me how wet you get wondering what I have underneath my armor.”

I smirked. “I already know what's under your armor, dummy. You’re naked in front of me right now.”

His face was cross. “I’m a little softer from that, thank you. There’s nothing that gets me going than someone shooting down my dirty talk.”  

“You’re welcome.”

I sat facing him, my feet towards the headboard and slowly opened my legs. “No one’s ever…”

“Ever seen you naked like this? I’m more than glad to be the first. Show me, Helena.”

I didn’t have to touch myself to know I was absolutely soaked. I leaned back and slid a hand between my legs. I dipped my hand inside my entrance and tasted myself. It was spontaneous--I had never done such a thing before, but I found that I didn’t taste too foreign. Thankfully. I mean, I was just tasting my own... _taste?_

I was deliberating how to phrase my thoughts when I heard Joshua swear under his breath. It would kill his mood again if he knew I was arguing semantics in my head as I touched myself.  

One finger, then two. I pumped slowly at first, in and out, faking patience in every stroke. And when I realized I was so wet that my thighs were soaked, I slid a third one in and threw my head back in ecstasy. It was the first time we had broken eye contact. I buried my fingers deeper, curling them upwards into my g-spot.

I could feel his eyes on every part of my body as I fingered myself. It only made my body burn more.

I let out a helpless whimper. I could feel the pressure rising and rising in my clit. The heat was becoming unbearable.

“I want you. I want your fingers in me.” I was practically begging him.

“Come here,” he said. “I’ll give you more than that.”

I crawled over beside him, and, much to my surprise, he pulled my legs over his face.

“What are you doing?” I asked, trying to balance myself on the headboard.

“Sit on my face.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Lower yourself on me,” he said. “I’m going to get a taste of you.”

I looked down and met his eyes. He was dead serious. I lowered myself onto him, putting his hands on my hips guide me until his lips were on mine.

His long, languid licks sent shocks of electricity through my body. I matched his rhythm, and soon enough, he sucked and licked my clit faster and faster. I could hear him groan into my flesh, drinking me in like an oasis in a sea of a barren desert which, to his credit, is exactly where we were.

“You taste so good.”

There was a buzzing noise in the back of my head. I could barely think. I didn’t even realize I had been screaming until I could feel my throat getting raspier and raspier. I was about to lose my balance, but he held on to my hips and held me in place.

“Joshua, I’m—I’m going to cum,” I gasped.

“Cum for me,” he growled, kissing my thighs. “Cum all over my mouth.”

My fingers started to hurt as I gripped the headboard tighter and tighter. I knew I was screaming, ”Oh, God, oh, God, Joshua--God, God” over and over again until my throat was on fire. I pressed my face on the cool wall in front of me and ground my hips hard against his tongue, riding my orgasm to completion.

I only remembered the precariousness of my position when Joshua slid out from underneath me and helped me lay back down.

“Good girl,” he whispered and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue. “I hope you aren’t done for the night.”

“Can you give me a second? I’m a little sensitive down there,” I asked.

“I’ll wait,” he whispered in my ear and laid beside me, playing with a lock of my hair. “I was right, by the way.”

“Hm?” There seemed to be a huge cloud over my head.

“I had you talking to God tonight.”

I wanted to punch him, but that wouldn’t be very polite to do to the first man who just ate me like his last supper.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue if God doesn't smite me for writing this. Sorry, Mom.


End file.
